


Uderzenie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: brak bety, budziki to zło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam zawsze nastawia budzik, a Dean go za to nienawidzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uderzenie

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Sam bardzo często musiał kupować nowe budziki. To musiały być zwykłe budziki, bo gdyby za każdym razem ustawiał sobie alarm w telefonie, to nie byłoby go stać na nowe modele.

Każdy budzik, który kupił, został rozwalony przez Deana.

Dosłownie: każdy.

Problemem było to, że młodszy Winchester zawsze wcześnie wstawał, by iść pobiegać lub ruszyć się po śniadanie czy kawę. Starszy jednak, nie był rannym ptaszkiem i każdy budzik kończył rozwalony o ścianę lub z dziurą po kuli.

Kiedy pewnego dnia, Sam się obudził po pierwszym sygnale alarmu, niemal natychmiast dostrzegł zirytowanego brata, który uderzył w budzik… wielkim młotkiem?

— Co do…? — Sam urwał, patrząc ze zdumieniem na brata.

— Jeszcze raz nastawisz to przeklęte urządzenie, a spuszczę na nie i ciebie kowadło — warknął Dean, wchodząc z powrotem do łóżka.

Położył młotek na szafce i już po chwili znów spał.

Sam głośno wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

To się nazywa rozwalić coś, w kreskówkowym stylu.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nowy zakup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884481) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
